Rouge et Blanc
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Deux couleurs. Deux femmes. Les plus fortes de Fairy Tail. Que sont elles l'une pour l'autre? C'est une relation qui a beaucoup évoluée, avec le temps. ATTENTION: Ceci n'est pas un Yuri.


**NdlA :**_ Coucou, c'est re-moi. Ahem… Un OS que j'ai eu envie d'écrire tout de suite après que l'idée m'en ai traversé l'esprit pendant que je laissais une review à Fleuve d'étoile ! (Au passage, si vous aimez les histoires bien écrites, je vous conseille les siennes, elles sont excellentes ! Et elles m'inspirent, c'est pas possible.) Un OS qui est aussi dans mon recueil OS en pagaille. Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rouge et blanc**

Dans la même guilde, avec un passé semblable, elles auraient dues être les meilleures amies du monde. Hélas pour Makarov, c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit : Elles étaient devenues rivales, ajoutant leurs frasques à la liste déjà longue qui faisait la réputation de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Erza Scarlett était plutôt du genre calme en général, quand elle était à la guilde. Silencieuse, toujours dans un coin de la grande salle ou sur les rives de la rivière, elle parlait peu et préférait s'entrainer au rééquipement et à l'épée plutôt que parler chiffons et rubans.

Elevée dans un petit village nommé Rosemary, elle avait été enlevée pour devenir esclave sur une île dirigée par des fanatiques de magie noire. Elle avait pu s'enfuir, mais seule. Abandonnant ses amis avec qui elle avait grandi et aux côtés desquels, elle s'était battue pour recouvrer sa liberté, elle avait ensuite intégrée la guilde de celui qu'elle avait considéré un temps comme son grand-père avant qu'il ne finisse déchiqueté par les attaques de leurs geôliers : Rob. Partir avait été une torture. Et malgré les années, elle avait laissé une partie d'elle-même là-bas et s'en languissait toujours, silencieusement et douloureusement.

Depuis, elle avait peu d'amis à la guilde, comme pour ne pas trahir les êtres aimés laissés en arrière dans cet enfer, si ce n'est peut-être Grey Fullbuster qu'elle tolérait à ses côté depuis qu'il avait cessé de la provoquer à tous bouts de champs. Elle prenait des missions, beaucoup. Difficiles, certaines à la limite du rang S. Les faisait, seule. Quand Makarov lui en avait parlé, elle avait seulement répondu qu'elle voulait devenir forte le plus rapidement possible. Il ne lui en avait pas demandé la raison.

_Tous les mages de Fairy Tail portaient en eux une blessure_, et Erza ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Le Maître lui avait seulement dit que lorsqu'elle voudrait en parler, il serait là. Et si elle décidait de chasser ses démons, tous les membres de la guilde seraient là pour donner un coup de main. Elle avait souri et était partie en mission, sans se douter que quelques années plus tard, ce serait ce qu'il se passerait, effectivement.

Qui aurait cru que ces deux insupportables garnements de Natsu et Grey seraient les premiers à se jeter dans la mêlée pour l'en sortir avec perte et fracas ? Surement pas la jeune mage qu'était Erza à ce moment-là. En y repensant, l'idée même qu'elle-même puisse faire équipe avec ces deux-là avait de quoi surprendre pour qui les connaissait.

C'était un miracle qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre sur quelque chose sans en venir aux mains, tous les trois, et cela était grâce à Lucy qui arrivait souvent à calmer l'un des belligérants avant que cela ne dégénère, qu'ils y arrivaient cahin-caha. Pour Erza, c'était peut-être celle qu'elle considérait comme sa plus proche amie, et cette amitié lui faisait du bien car cela faisait bien longtemps que la rousse avait fermé son cœur à ce genre de sentiments.

Mirajane Strauss n'était pas calme, elle. Elle était plutôt exubérante et joyeuse, mais cachait derrière son beau visage un lourd fardeau. A l'âge où les jeunes filles commençaient à regarder les garçons avec un œil nouveau, Mirajane, elle, s'était retrouvée orpheline avec un jeune frère et une jeune sœur à charge. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son deuil car trouver de quoi nourrir sa famille et mettre un toit au-dessus de leur tête avait été sa priorité, alors regarder les garçons…

Fairy Tail et son maitre avait été sa planche de salut. Ils lui avaient donnés du travail, un endroit où habiter le temps qu'elle trouve quelque chose de mieux, mais surtout, ils lui avait donnés une nouvelle famille sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer pour élever Elfman et Lisanna. Ainsi, quand elle partait en mission pour gagner de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins, elle le faisait l'esprit tranquille. Devenir mage de rang S avait aussi aidé.

Si Makarov avait fait ce geste, c'était parce que la détresse de l'ainée l'avait touchée en plein cœur et il avait voulu lui tendre la main. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté par la suite, et le dévouement de la fratrie pour la guilde n'était qu'un bonus, comparé au bonheur que ressentait le vieil homme en voyant les Strauss apprendre la magie, en bonne santé et heureux dans ses murs.

Mais la mort de Lisanna avait changé la donne. Mirajane qui avait déjà essuyé tant de déboires, qui avait malgré tout réussi à créer un foyer chaleureux et aimant pour sa famille à la sueur de son front, en avait été brisée. Mais elle avait été forte, pour la seule famille qui lui restait : son frère, Elfman, sur qui elle veillait jalousement. La blanche, rongé par la culpabilité avait abandonné la pratique de la magie, mais Makarov n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui demander en plus de quitter la guilde. Il l'avait gardée comme serveuse et s'en félicitait.

Car malgré son cœur meurtri, elle était restée la même. Gentille et douce. Elle était l'avatar du maitre quand il n'était pas là, mais aussi un point d'ancrage, pour les membres.

Le dernier visage que les mages voyaient avant de partir en mission et le premier qu'ils voyaient en rentrant.

Pour cela, elle avait appris à sourire, même quand le souvenir de Lisanna resurgissait, elle souriait tout de même, quand bien même son cœur saignait.

La rivalité qui avait régnée entre Mirajane et Erza plus jeune avait disparue. Sans magie, la blanche ne pouvait plus rivaliser avec Erza, et en avait perdu l'envie, du reste. Erza, elle, avait compatit et avait offert à sa rivale, une épaule pour pleurer. Chose que Mira avait bien entendu refusée, mais l'offre avait été entendue et comprise.

Peu à peu, elle était devenu cordiales entre-elles. S'adressant la parole normalement, sans se chercher noises. Makarov, lui, n'arrivait pas à en être heureux, puisque pour en arriver là, il avait fallu qu'un de ses enfants par extension ait perdu la vie. Il avait de la peine pour elles deux, comme pour tous ceux qui souffraient dans sa guilde, et leur offrait ce qu'il pouvait en matière de réconfort.

Puis, Natsu s'était trouvé une partenaire qu'il avait ramenée à la guilde, qui rappelait Lisanna à Mira. Erza avait fait sa rencontre grâce la barman qui avait demandé à la blonde de les accompagner. Depuis ce jour, Erza ne pouvait que bénir Mira pour ce geste, pourtant anodin lors de leur départ pour leur chasse aux mages noirs.

Ils en avaient vécu des aventures et chacun d'eux avaient grandis. Natsu et Grey devenaient des hommes et Lucy s'affirmait quand un fantôme du passé d'Erza était ressorti de nulle part.

Ensemble, ils s'étaient battus, souvent contre l'avis d'Erza et avaient triomphés, mais non sans larmes. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils le fassent, mais quand ces trois-là, s'alliaient contre elle, elle ne pouvait qu'abdiquer. Elle en avait eu sa première expérience sur l'île de Galuna et cela s'était reproduit dans la tour. Ils étaient plus têtus que des ânes, s'était-elle plaint un jour à Mira qui était devenue depuis une sorte de confidente. Ce à quoi Mira avait répondu avec son habituel sourire _' Qui se ressemble, s'assemble ! ' _Ce qui était, on ne peut plus vrai avait finalement admit la rousse en souriant. Grace à eux, elle avait vaincu ses démons et pouvait maintenant sourire sans se forcer.

Sourire qui redonnait espoir à la blanche, espoir de rédemption, de pardon et d'apaisement.

Pour elle, le renouveau était venu d'une lubie désastreuse de son ancien ami, Laxus. Plus jeune, elle avait toujours adoré le taquiner jusqu'à qu'il perde son calme, mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami. Du moins, c'était avant qu'il n'exige que Lucy devienne sa petite amie et que Kanna se déshabille devant lui pour qu'il daigne donner un coup de main pour défendre la guilde.

Il avait envoyé les Rajinshûu, pour prendre le contrôle de Fairy Tail, mais Fried avait été trop loin pour elle. Trop loin pour ses yeux qui avaient vus tant de ses proches perdre la vie. Trop loin pour ses mains qui avaient touchées les corps raides des membres de sa famille. Trop loin aussi pour son cœur, dont les battement s'étaient faits assourdissants quand sa magie était revenue comme une lame de fond pour balayer tout ce qui menaçait son frère, son roc, son point d'ancrage à elle : Elfman.

Elle avait battu Fried. Sévèrement, reléguant dans un coin de son esprit le faible qu'elle avait pour lui, ne gardant en tête qu'une seule chose. Il l'avait menacé, elle. Car en attaquant Elfman, c'était bien elle qu'il menaçait. Elfman avait été et restait la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le point de rupture de son esprit qui bridait sa magie. Elfman disparu, Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle aurait été en mesure de faire. Impardonnable avait été le mot qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit pendant qu'elle corrigeait Fried, et l'envie de faire pareil avec Laxus la démangeait. Seul le souvenir de Lisanna l'en avait dissuadé, mais c'était passé tout juste. Fried ne connaissait pas sa chance, ou peut-être que si, après tout.

Puis Lisanna était revenue. Ramenant avec elle, le souffle que la blanche avait perdu sans s'en rendre compte avant de pouvoir respirer librement à nouveau. Heureuse au-delà des mots, elle n'avait pu être que reconnaissante à ceux et celles qui l'avait ramenée. Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Lucy.

Et _Erza_, qui avait effacé d'un mouvement rapide, les larmes de joie pour elle-même quand elle les avait regardés pleurer en s'enlaçant dans un cimetière noyé de pluie.

Mirajane avait changée. Erza aussi. Et elles avaient décidées de tirer des leçons de leur passé et d'oublier leur rivalité qui avait occupée toute leur jeunesse, ne leurs faisant pas voir ce qu'elles avaient juste à côté et qui était tellement important.

Les amis, la famille, les camarades, la guilde et ce vieil homme pervers et si petit qu'il en ressemblait à un nain. Mais un nain qui avait tellement fait pour elles.

Alors quand il leur avait demandé de l'accompagner pour se rendre à Twilight Ogre après leur retour de Tenrôjima, elles avaient acceptés sans discuter.

Quand elles avaient compris pourquoi elles étaient réellement dans cette guilde de profiteurs et d'escrocs qui sévissaient dans leur ville, qui avaient maltraités leurs amis, camarades et leur guilde durant leur absence, elles n'avaient échangés qu'un seul regard pour se comprendre avant de se retourner sur le reste de cette guilde sombre.

Et si Mirajane s'était mise en mode Satan Soul direct, ce ne fut pas un hasard si Erza choisit, elle, l'armure de l'impératrice des enfers.

' _Il faut toujours payer ses dettes_…' Avait pensé Mira en souriant in petto, tandis qu'Erza se disait quelque chose qui ressemblait à… ' _Quand on fait les choses, il faut que ce soit bien fait_.'

Makarov, quant à lui, lui se sentait tout à fait serein. Il aurait été difficile de ne pas se sentir en sécurité avec ces deux démones de femmes dans le dos pour couvrir ses arrières.


End file.
